1. Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed generally to rectifiers that may be included in electronic circuits in telecommunications devices. Certain other embodiments of the present invention are directed at methods of operating telecommunications with such rectifiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rectifiers, which are typically used to transform alternating currents (AC) into direct currents (DC), are commonly included in the circuitry of telecommunications devices. More specifically, when included in a telecommunications device, rectifiers are commonly used to transform the AC component of signals received by the device, which typically take the form of radio frequency (RF) signals having a voltage component, into DC signals that may more easily be processed within the device. Examples of telecommunication device circuits where rectifiers are commonly included are Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI) and/or Transmitted Signal Strength Indicator (TSSI) circuits.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic representation of a rectifier configuration according to the related art. The rectifier configuration schematically represented in FIG. 1 may be found in RSSI circuits, TSSI circuits, or other circuits commonly found in telecommunications devices.
In operation, the rectifier configuration illustrated in FIG. 1 receives the AC component of a signal received by the telecommunications device that includes the configuration. The AC component of the received signal enters the configuration through signal inputs 100 and is rectified using asymmetric switching pair of rectifiers 110. Once rectified, the information in the AC component is output from the configuration as a DC signal through signal output 120. The DC signal output from signal output 120 is then further processed in the circuit that includes the configuration illustrated in FIG. 1.
It should be noted that the rectifier configuration illustrated in FIG. 1 is appropriately biased using biasing circuitry 130, which is operably connected to asymmetric switching pair 110. How much biasing circuitry 130 biases the rectifier configuration is dependent on the particulars of the system in which the rectifier configuration is included.
Also illustrated in FIG. 1 is current mirror 140, which is operably connected between asymmetric switching pair 110 and signal output 120. Current mirror 140 regulates the amount of current that flows to signal output 120, and thereby promotes proper operation of the rectifier configuration.
Power supply voltage 150 is operably connected to asymmetric switching pair 110 in order to allow signals output from signal output 120 to compensate for fluctuations in the power supply voltage 150 over time. However, as illustrated in FIG. 1, power supply voltage 150 is operably connected to a first side of asymmetric switching pair 110 through first Positive-Channel Metal Oxide. Semiconductor (PMOS) device 160 and to a second side of asymmetric switching pair 110 through second PMOS device 170. In addition, third PMOS device 180 is operably connected to signal output 120. Hence, the signal output from signal output 120 is susceptible to fluctuations of first PMOS device 160, second PMOS device 170, and third PMOS device 180 related to process variations, temperature variations, and/or fluctuations of power supply voltage. At least in view of the above, certain rectifier configurations, such as, for example, the configuration illustrated in FIG. 1, are not ideally suited to being incorporated into telecommunications devices.